


The Library

by Musical_Dinosaur



Series: Descendants Oneshots [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Dinosaur/pseuds/Musical_Dinosaur
Summary: Jay and Evie bump into each other at a library and discover something new about each other.
Series: Descendants Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533716
Kudos: 5





	The Library

Evie was heading to the Prep Library. When she opens the doors, the sudden air conditioning makes her shiver. After readjusting her red leather jacket, she enters the large building.

The smell books filled her senses as she rushed past the vast number of shelves. In her rush, she bumps into someone, causing their books to fall. “Oh, I’m sorry,” she says, reaching to collect the fallen books.

“It’s fine Evie,” she glances to discover the person who bumped into her was Ally.

“Hey Ally,” she hands over the books. “Again sorry for crashing into you, but do you know where I can find books on medicine?” she asks.

“Yes. It’s over there near the window,” she says, pointing towards the shelves near an opened window.

“Thank you so much. Before I go, what books did you check out?” Evie asks, marveling at the towering pile of books in Ally’s hands.

“I got a few books on psychology. I’m trying to understand the mind and the reasons people do things,” Ally laughs. “That and I’ve got an assignment due soon and I need a little extra research.”

“A little huh,” Evie laughs. “Well have fun reading,” she says, racing towards the window.

“You too,” Ally says, finding a spot to sit nearby.

｡･:*:･:*:･ ☆ ･:*:･:*:･｡

Once she arrives at the shelves, she searches through the basic medicine section. The morning sun shining through the window was lighting the space with a nice natural light. 

“This is a perfect space for a photoshoot,” she thinks. She continues searching as the warmth of the room relaxes her. 

After picking a few she likes, she goes to check them out when she sees a familiar red beanie. 

“Jay,” she calls. “Why are you in here?”

“Uh, to check out books... duh,” he laughs, “but seriously, just came to get a few books. ”

She tries to look at the covers, but Jay holds them tight to his chest, blocking her from seeing what they say.

“Come on, let me see what you got,” she says, continuing to try pulling the books from Jay’s grip.

“No way, princess. It’s much more fun to bother you anyway,” he chuckles.

“Please?” she pleads, giving him her signature puppy dog eyes. Jay fights hard to resist them, but he caves.

“Fine, but you better not judge me,” he says, handing over one of his books. She reads at the cover to see he’s reading a book to learn Arabic.

“Jay,” she finds his eyes and grins, “You’re trying to learn Arabic? That’s cool.”

Jay releases the breath he’s been holding in and grins. “Well, any conversations I ever had with my dad were about Aladdin or taking something for his store. Though he taught me to say a few things in Arabic, he taught me very little. So I’ve always been interested to learn my native language, and it’s been exciting.”

“That’s wonderful. Why would you think I’d judge you on trying to learn more about your heritage?” she asks.

“I’m not sure, but I’m glad you dig it,” he says. “Just please don’t tell the others. I’m sure they’ll probably react the same way as you did, but I want to tell them when I’m more fluent.”

She zips her lips shut. “You won’t hear a thing.”

“So, what are the medicine books for?” he asks, taking a book and flipping through the pages.

“Well, since you told me something, I guess I can tell you,” she braces herself. Taking the book back from Jay, she says, “I’m working to become a Candy Striper.”

“A what?” he asks.

“A Candy Striper. They’re just hospital volunteers. I’m reading more about medicine so I can understand what to do when I go. You’ve realized by now I love helping people, so I thought volunteering my free time to treat people in need would be nice,” she explains.

“I didn’t realize you were into medicine, though it sounds like something you’d enjoy,” he smiles. She smiles back

“Well, why don’t I check out my books and then we can go on discussing our interests where you were sitting,” she offered.

“Sure, ’cause I’m curious to learn more about, what were they? Candy Stripers?”

“Yes. And I want to know how much Arabic you’ve learned and what you understand,” she says, checking out her final book.

They continue to teach each other about their newfound interests as they organize a new weekly library hangout.


End file.
